New Beginnings
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: A week after Jack's death, Lena gets a surprise gift and letter about a certain reporter.


A New Beginning

It had been a week since Jack died and I was still nub. I put on a brave face at work and a happy one for Kara. I knew she saw through it though. Rubbing my temples, I continued scrolling through pictures of Jack and I. _I loved him. The feelings rushed back the second I got that invite but, when I saw him, something changed. The feelings I had changed. They weren't the same._

"Miss. Luthor."

Jumping, I looked up to see a worried Jess standing at my door. "You have a delivery."

"Let them in." Closing my laptop, I stood. My brow creased when I saw a dozen white roses being brought in. "What is this?"

"My boss said to deliver this to you on this day at this time, ma'am. Other than that, I don't know."

"Thank you." With a nod, the man left. The air was knocked from my lungs when I saw the envelope. _Jack's handwriting. But, how?_ Feeling that familiar darkness start to creep up my neck, I dialed Kara's number.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

 _She's worried._ "Are you busy?"

"No." She paused, realizing what I needed. "I'll be there in a few. Can I bring you anything?"

"Just yourself."

"Okay."

Ending the call, I went to sit on the couch. Leaning my head back, the cool leather calmed me. I held the unopened envelope with shaky hands. _This is so Jack. He always did something like this on our anniversary._ Hearing a light tap, I smiled. "It's open, Kara."

"How did you know it was me?" She smiled cautiously.

"Your knock." I smiled weakly when Kara took a seat. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course I'd come." Her eyes drifted to the envelope and then the roses on my desk.

"They're from Jack. He must have planned this before he...," My voice trailed off. _I know he's gone but I can't say it yet._

"Oh. Do you...want me to open it?"

Chuckling softly, I smiled. "No, I just wanted you to be here when I did. I know you can't protect me from whatever is in this but I wanted you to be here so I don't fall into the darkness that's been creeping up on me."

"You don't have to explain. I'll always be here for you."

"You will never understand how much that means to me, Kara." Taking a deep breath, I opened the letter. Unfolding it, my jaw clenched seeing Jack's handwriting.

 _Lena,_

 _By now I'm sure you're working away at L-Corp brooding over work or something else. Someone else. Yes Lena, I know. I know that look in your eyes. At a time, I was the one who caused those emerald eyes of yours to brighten and sparkle but that's no longer what I do. Our time has passed and I wouldn't trade those times for anything. However, you need to do something about the person who does make your eyes shine before you lose them. Knowing you, you've written them off telling yourself that they're with someone else but at least you can be friends. Lena, you're blinded by fear. The way Kara looks at you is how I look at you. And the way you look at her is how you once looked at me. Lena, darling, don't miss your chance at happiness._

 _All my love,_

 _Jack_

"Lena?" _I can't speak. He knew. He knew how I feel about Kara. I need to answer her. She's worried._ Looking towards the blonde, I tried to speak but couldn't. "Lena, what's wrong? What did he say?"

Folding the letter, I tried gathering what little composure I had. "He said he wanted me to be happy. White roses stand for new beginnings." Placing it on the table, I leaned back.

Swallowing hard, Kara's voice was merely a whisper. "Can you be happy here?"

Smiling, I placed my hand on Kara's. "Yeah, I can." Removing it, I noticed the reporter's face fall. "Dinner? It's only seven."

"Sure. Where to?"

"Actually," turning towards Kara, I leaned my cheek against my palm. "All I want to do is go home, order Chinese, and just...be." I paused looking away from the blonde's soft eyes. "I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"You'll never be alone." Standing, Kara held out her hand. "Let's go home." She paused and started to panic. "Your...home, I mean. Your penthouse." More panic. "I'll get your coat."

I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. Turning, Kara looked like a little puppy. "I'm sorry. It's not you. It's just...I've hit that point where I don't know what to do but laugh. You really are my hero. You always make me feel better." A soft blush tinted her cheeks. _I never realized how cute she is when she's embarrassed._ Locking up, we started towards the parking garage. "Thank you, Kara. It means a lot to me that you came tonight."

"Of course. And besides, how could I say no to spending time with you _and_ takeout? Two of the best things there are!" I paused letting the blonde realize what she said. "I mean...never mind." I chuckled inwardly as I started the car.

The ride was quiet and it was easy to see Kara had a lot on her mind. _I wonder if she knows who Jack was talking about? The paper was too thick for her to see through. And I'm one of the best things there are? I know she probably didn't mean it but it's still nice thinking someone might see me that way._ "Would you order the food while I change? This might be my favorite dress but, I just want to be in my PJs."

"Sure. You go get comfortable and I'll order food and pour the wine."

Smiling, I shook my head. "You're the best. After dinner, I've got ice cream."

"We'll make a night of it." Picking up her phone, Kara shooed me away.

Glaring playfully, I walked backwards until I entered the bedroom. _I wonder if she realizes that "make a night of it" means she stays over? I wouldn't mind that at all but I don't want to seem clingy. I'm scared to death of running her off. I was worried I did that when I sent all the flowers. I hate playing things by ear but I guess I'll just have to do that for now._ Exiting my room, I joined Kara on the couch. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Food should be here in twenty, here's your wine and the remote. Want to find something on Netflix?"

Taking the offered glass and remote, I eyed the woman skeptically. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Yeeeaahhh. Me and Alex have done this for one another. The night always ends with cussing, maybe tears, and lots of junk food."

Chuckling, I sipped the bitter red liquid. "Well, at least you're here to share in this sad party for two."

"It doesn't have to be. We can always watch TV, drink wine, eat food, and forget about life until you want to deal with it." She paused, "I just don't want you to deal with it alone. You've been through a lot. And I want to be here for you if you'll let me."

My heart swelled with warmth at the blonde's words. "Thank you. If you want, I can lend you something to change into." I paused, "Only if you want to stay the night. I mean, I don't want you to feel obligated. It's just a thought."

"Y-you want me to stay the night?"

 _She's not offended or annoyed. It's something else._ "It'd be nice."

"Yeah, sure."

"Find something to watch and I'll get you some clothes." Taking a sip of wine, I started towards my room. _It'll be nice not being alone. I know nothing will happen. I don't want it to. Not tonight anyway. She's my best friend and I don't want to ruin this._ Gathering a pair of pants and a t-shirt, I placed them in the bathroom along with an un-opened toothbrush. "Alright, there's clothes and a toothbrush in the master bath waiting for you."

Leaning her head against the back of the couch, Kara smiled up at me. "Thanks. Just told Alex I was staying over." _Her eyes are so green. I've only seen that shade of green once before._ "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm?" My brow rose. "Yes, just got caught up in a thought."

"Okay…" The woman's voice trailed off as she stood. "I saw that Warehouse 13 show is on your que. It looks interesting. Is that okay?"

"Sure. As long as you're okay with me being a bigger nerd than Winn."

"I already knew you were a bigger nerd than Winn. From what Supergirl told me, you're an excellent hacker too. Glad you're on our side." With that, the woman disappeared into my room.

As I waited for Kara, I thought about Jack's letter. _I know I can be happy here in National City. Yes, my mother will always find a way to creep back into my life but as long as I have Kara by my side I can handle anything. I never meant to fall in love with the goofy blonde it just happened one day. She makes me want to be a better person. To be the person she believes I am._

"Ready to watch?"

"Yeah." Hitting play, I couldn't help but notice how adorable Kara looked in my PJs. It wasn't long into the episode that our food arrived. Paying the man, I brought the bag to the couch. "Do you mind eating on the couch or would you like the table?"

"It wouldn't be a girl's night if it was at the table. Besides, this is more comfortable." After unpacking the food, Kara sat a little closer to me. I tried desperately not to read into it.

Episodes passed and the food was gone. "I really hope they don't put Pete and Myka together in the end. They're totally a bro-pair."

 _Maybe this can be an opening._ "Besides the fact that they are obviously like siblings, why do you say that?"

"It's been done before. In every show, the main characters always end up together. I think it'd be a twist if Myka fell in love with a woman or something." My breath hitched. "I mean, not with anyone we've seen yet. Claudia is a little sister to Pete and Myka. But I don't know. Wouldn't it be awesome if, somehow, H.G. Wells was a woman? I mean come on! Perfect storyline! One of Myka's favorite authors somehow gets put into her time and they fall in love. Clearly Myka's already in love with H.G.'s writing so…," Finally the reporter looked at me. "What?" Her head tilted. "You're about to laugh at me."

"I just never thought you would think of a storyline like that." A soft blush made its way to the woman's cheeks. "Not that there's anything wrong with two women being together."

A sheepish smile graced the woman's face. "Yeah…I mean, it's not out of the realm of possibility, you know? It was on the Sci-Fi channel."

"That's true. They did have Defiance where Jaime Murray's character was with a woman. Granted, that did come after Warehouse 13."

There was a tension between us for the next few episodes until Kara finally spoke. "I'm bi."

Glancing towards the nervous woman, I spoke softly. "Okay. There's nothing wrong with that."

Before I could pause the show, Kara spoke again. "Please don't." Biting her lip, she continued. "It's easier to talk when we're paying attention to something else."

 _She's about to word vomit everything. I'm torn between letting her or not._ "Kara, if you're not comfortable telling me all of this, it's okay. I don't want you to feel pressured to."

"I don't feel pressured. I want you to know. I'm just scared…,"

"Of losing me as a friend?" All she did was nod. "Like you told me in my office last week, you will always have me as a friend. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I was jealous of Jack…,"

"He realized that." Her head snapped up. "Along with a few other things."

"Like what?"

Without a word, I went to retrieve the letter. "Read this." Taking the paper, Kara began to read. A cascade of emotions washed over the reporter's face as her eyes moved along the page. A stray tear ran down the woman's face. "Kara?" Reaching forward, I brushed away the tear with my thumb.

Folding the paper, a nervous laugh escaped her throat. "Everyone knows besides us."

"It seems so."

"What do we do now?" Meeting my gaze, fear was evident in Kara's eyes.

"Well, you're with Mike and I refuse to be the other woman."

"I would never do that to you. You're too good for that." An unspoken worry radiated off the woman.

"Kara," taking her trembling hand in mine, I squeezed. "I'll give you as much time as you need to figure out what you want."

"I want you."

"Okay. I'll give you as much time as you need to break things off with him. We're both in a fragile place. You can hide whatever is bothering you from everyone else but me. I know that worried look Kara Danvers. But no matter what, _you_ will always be my hero."

Blinking away confusion, Kara groaned. "You know too? How does my cousin get away with it?"

"Get away with what?" I tried faking innocence but failed miserably when Kara playfully glared.

"You're too smart to not know."

"Yeah, I know. I knew who Supergirl really was the first time she smiled at me. Well, I knew without a doubt then."

"So, the hero comment, always understanding my crappy cover stories, and the kryptonite reference…"

"Flirting and teasing. I can't help myself. You're so cute when you're flustered."

"You're just evil." A pause, "And it's not because you're a Luthor."

"Oh, but that does help." I smiled feeling the tension leave the room. "It's three in the morning. I think we both need some sleep."

"Yeah." A deep blush crept up Kara's neck. "Can I…we…uhm…never mind."

"I wouldn't be against cuddling…" Standing, I started towards my bedroom only to be swept into strong arms. "Really? When did I become a damsel in destress?"

"You? Never. You're a badass. But that doesn't mean I can't still carry you."

"Only because my new pair of heels aren't broken in yet."

"Uh-huh. Okay."

Xxx

The next morning, I woke to a strong arm wrapped around my waist. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the sleeping Super. _She's beautiful and looks so innocent._ I tried to move but couldn't. _And still so strong. Damn._ "Kara," I tried shaking her. "Kara."

"Hmm?" Her voice was muffled into my back.

"I need coffee."

"Okay." Rolling over, Kara snuggled into a ball.

Chuckling inwardly, I made my way into the kitchen. It didn't take long for Kara to realize whose bed she was in. Hearing a light thud and then a rustle, I brought down a second mug. "Morning Kara."

Stretching, the Kryptonian yawned as she entered the kitchen. "Morning." Leaning against the counter, Kara smiled. "Last night was fun."

"It was." Tension was thick between us. "Kara, we're okay. I know that look. I stand by what I said."

"Me too. I'll break up with him today. Maybe tonight we can have dinner together? Me cook or something?"

"As long as it's not pineapple related, sure. I saw the grief-baking, remember?"

A wholesome laugh escaped the taller woman. "Deal."

"When do you need to go?" I poured us each a cup of coffee.

"I've not checked my phone. But I'm still unemployed so….,"

"Breakfast?" I paused, "I cook. I'm very particular about my kitchen.

"Sure. And I understand the kitchen thing. Alex is the same way. Can I help at least?"

"That, you can do." Kara and I enjoyed a quiet morning together. I cooked, she cleaned. Soon we found ourselves on the balcony drinking coffee and scrolling through our phones as we cuddled on the couch.

"I'll have to go soon." Kara shrugged. "I really don't want to."

"National City needs their hero. And I'm pretty sure Alex will eventually come banging down my door if you don't, at least, check-in with her."

"Yeah, you're right." A sad chuckle escaped the woman's throat.

"Hey," placing my hand on the legs that covered my lap, I spoke. "Everything will be okay. Think about it this way: the sooner you tell Alex and deal with Mike, the sooner we can be together as a couple. We'll be able to go out together and not have everyone just assume we're a couple." Kara's brow creased. "Really? Everyone assumes we're together because we've been seen together at galas, fancy restaurants, and press conferences. Have you really not read anything other than CatCo Magazine?"

"No...,"

"Well, in that case, stay as far away from TMZ as you possibly can."

Xxx

It took about two weeks for everything to calm down. No one was surprised when Kara and I came out as a couple. It was a shame Snapper wasn't going to get the "big scoop." We decided to give an interview to Cat Grant who flew back to National City just for an exclusive. And to take her company back from Olsen who was running it into the ground.

Once Cat was satisfied with her notes, she turned off the recorder. "I'm glad to see you finally dove, Kiera."

"Me too." With a brilliant smile, Kara took my hand in hers.

"I always knew the two of you would end up together." It was obvious the businesswoman was quite proud of herself.

"How is that?" Smirking, I couldn't help but be slightly intrigued.

"I saw how this one acted after she interviewed you and then the two of you kept popping up together in the media. It was only a matter of time."

"Touché'. Is that everything?"

"It is, yes." We said our goodbyes before I showed the media queen out.

"Ready to go home?" Wrapping my arms around Kara's waist, I pulled her into a kiss.

"If you keep doing that, I don't care where we go."

"Oh, is that so?" A soft gasp escaped Kara's throat as I nipped at her pulse point. Pulling the woman against me, I let my hands roam her back. "Hmm?"

"Lena," her voice was breathless. "Please, don't tease me." She whined. "You were relentless last night." Tangling her fingers in my hair, Kara wrapped her long, toned legs around my waist.

Walking us towards the couch, I set the flushed blonde against cool leather. "But you love when I tease you." Letting my hand disappear under the woman's skirt, I nipped at Kara's earlobe.

A throaty moan vibrated the reporter's throat. "Please Mistress…,"

"So, you want to play that game hmm?" Kara's face turned as red as her cape. Standing, I took a few steps back. "Strip." Doing as I ordered, the superhero stood before me in her uniform. "Kneel." She did. Stepping forward, I tilted her chin upwards. "Must be difficult to beg on your knees in that short skirt." Petting the woman's hair, I waited for an answer. "Well?"

"Anything for you."

"What do you want?"

Kara's face, somehow, became more red. "I want you inside me."

A fire started in the pit of my stomach. "As you wish." Taking the woman's hand, I pulled her to her feet. Capturing her lips with mine, I walked her against the wall. A throaty moan escaped the Super when my fingers explored beneath her tights.

"Lena…,"

"Yes?" Knowing I couldn't hurt the woman, I bit down a little harder on the juncture between her neck and shoulder causing Kara to whimper and squirm. Sliding easily inside the blonde, I moaned at how wet she had already gotten. "If anyone's going to be inside you, it's going to be me. I want to feel your walls constrict around my fingers or my tongue."

"F-fuck…."

"Such a dirty mouth for a superhero." Curling my fingers, caused the woman to arch off the wall and cry out. "Let's see just how much you can take before I need to call a contractor to fix the hole I'm sure you're about to put in my wall."

"C-couch…p-please…,"

Retracting my hand, Kara groaned. "You wanted the couch." Sitting patiently, she waited for another order. Bringing my fingers to my mouth, I cleaned the woman's essence from the two digits. "I believe you've suffered enough." Kneeling, I slowly pulled away Kara's tights. "You really shouldn't bother putting these on when we're alone."

"I won't from now on." It took every ounce of self-control Kara had to keep from moving as I slowly kissed from her knee, up the inside of her thigh only to stop. Groaning, she threw her head back. "Please…,"

"Please what?" Dipping my head, I took a quick taste causing the blonde to jump and whimper.

"Fuck me."

"As you wish." Putting the woman's legs over my shoulders, I dipped my head once more. An endless stream of cuss words and what I could only imagine was Kryptonian came between moans and whimpers as I swirled my tongue. Each time I knew Kara was on the edge of bliss, I would pull back and kiss or nip the inside of her thighs. When she growled once, I bit down causing the woman to squeak. "You'll do well to not forget who's in charge, Miss. Danvers. I may be on my knees, but I control if you topple over that edge you're trying to cling onto."

"Yes, Mistress. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Moments later, I was glad that no one else was in the building. Pulling the trembling hero into my arms, I wiped away damp hair from Kara's temple before placing a gentle kiss there. "Are you alright?"

All she did was nod. "I love you." Snuggling into me, she sighed blissfully.

"I love you too." Glancing beside me, I tried to stiffen a laugh. "But my couch may not."

Sitting up, Kara looked down. Her face paled when she saw the large tear in the white leather. "I am so sorry." Her mortification only caused me to laugh more. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, but it is." Kissing the woman tenderly, I smirked. "I can always get another couch. But for now, let's go home."


End file.
